Once Upon A While Ago
by EriRinLee
Summary: We all know that Donatello and April got together in "Family Struggles" but that was during the time skip. So how DID they work out their problems and finally get together? The answers are here. (IS canon with "Family Struggles", obviously, but you don't have to read it to understand what's happening)


**Once Upon A While Ago**

**By:**

**EriRinLee**

**Chapter 1-**

**Enter Casey Jones**

**Notes: IS canon with "Family Struggles"**

* * *

**"April."** Whispered Donnie quietly as he approached her. None of the lights were working down the entire street. Courtesy of yours truly. The Moon however was full and bright. It's light shone down directly above them setting the perfect moment.

Ever since the first time Donnie met April he knew...he just knew he was in love with her. No one could love her more than him. But he also knew that he could not make her happy. Living in the sewers for the rest of her life, never having children, never going out because the one you were with was a mutant who couldn't walk in the light of day...though he had dreamed a million different ways he knew...knew that it would never work...

_I froze...I couldn't even remember walking up to her, my body just did that on its own...My hands twitched violently as I held onto them so she wouldn't see. I stuttered and rambled...my heart screamed "I LOVE YOU!" But it still wasn't loud enough for her to hear...I don't even know what I was actually talking about. Probably something related to her difficult science class that she had been studying so hard for with me night after night._

_I had run over this situation a million times in my head. It was perfectly scripted...how I would tell her I loved her...but I was not able to even begin speaking on that. Deep down in my heart I knew...that script I had practiced so many times...was only ever meant for me...she would never hear it...shouldn't ever hear it...not because I was nervous...but because it was just better this way...it was better for everyone...for her._

**"Donnie?"** Asked April as she raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen him act this nervous before. He looked as though he would vomit. She tried to raise a hand to his forehead to check his temperature but instead he grabbed both of her hands and fell to his knees. Though he was facing the ground April could hear him holding back pain...and tears.

**"April...you'll be so happy...with Casey..."**

_Giving up something I never even had...was the most painful reminder...that I would always just be...a mutant._

_Who is Casey you ask? ...Why am I telling you this?...Let me go back to the beginning._

* * *

For two days April had been considered "dead" according to the Kraang. They were no longer after her and therefore had no way to continue...whatever it was they were doing to try and Terraform the Earth. Because of us trying to keep her little "still being alive" secret safe, she spent most of her time in the sewers with us.

**"Where are you guys going? It's not time for you to go on patrol yet."** Said April as she looked to the clock hanging on the wall. She was sitting on the couch wrapping up Raphs arm. He grumbled as she pressed rubbing alcohol onto the cut before she wrapped it.

He immediately stood up and began to follow Donnie and Leo out. They turned to face her but before they could say anything Mikey leaped over her head and next to his brothers. The smile on his face exceeding any he had ever shared before.

**"That's because it's BROOoo~ooos night! Yea we still do our patrol thingie, but with STYLE!"** Mikey furiously kicked his skateboard into the air. He closed his eyes and held out his arm clearly expecting his board to land directly into it. Unfortunately that came crashing into his skull.

**"Good style, Mikey."** Said Raph completely unamused. The other three brothers picked up their skate boards and began to head out.

**"W-wait."** She stuttered as the brothers turned to face her again,** "Can I come?"**

Leo looked back to Donnie and Raph and then nervously smiled back to April, **"Um,...it's not that we don't want you to April but um...you...might slow us down."**

April smiled at him,** "That's okay. If I can't keep up you can just leave me behind. If I fall too far behind I'll just head home. You won't even know I was there unless I CAN keep up with you."**

Donnie bit his lip and nervously looked back to her,** "Um...I don't really like the idea of you...just walking around on your own. Maybe it'd be better if you just stayed here until Mikey comes back here to bring you home."**

She pouted, **"But Raph gets to go, and he's hurt!..."** Her puppy dog eyes grew wide. She desperately wanted to do ANYTHING that would keep her out of the lair. The boys had a hard time understanding.

Sure they had desires of leaving the sewers, but they didn't feel like they were being held captive. They knew they stayed there for their safety. However April felt like a prisoner.

Donnie began to get nervous from her puppy eyes and walked out of the lair before he agreed to let her come.

She pouted and flopped onto the couch, **"Fine. I didn't want to go anyway."**

Mikey raised an eyebrow as Leo and Raph stared at each other and then back to April,** "You're giving up already?"** Asked Leo.

**"Giving up?"** She grunted as she folded her arms.

**"Yea, usually you have more...fight in you."** Said Raph with a sly smile.

Mikey looked up to the ceiling and began to poke his chin showing that he was thinking,** "You know, come to think about it...ever since you kissed Don-"**

His sentence couldn't be finished, Leo had leaped over to his youngest brother and covered his mouth. Leo nervously looked to Raph who was gritting his teeth.

**"You what!?"** He said in an angry tone, as he snapped his neck to face April.

April kind of flinched as she looked back at him, he looked furious. ** "Well I uh...that night he made the Kraang think I had died...as a Thank You...I showed him my appreciation with a quick kiss."**

**"Since when do quick kisses involve tongue? ACK!"** Mikey was struck over the head by Leo who began glaring at him.

**"There was no tongue! Why are you so mad anyway?"** Screamed April defensively.

Raph flung his arms as he walked out of the lair, **"Whatever."**

April huffed. She wanted to scream at him so badly, but she knew it would just go in one ear and out the other of the hot-headed turtle. She snapped her neck to the remaining brothers, **"As for you two! I can do whatever I want! I don't follow Donnies every command!"**

April stood up to walk out of the lair herself, but was quickly stopped by the sound of a clearing throat. She turned to face the brothers as they faced Splinter.

**"Actually Miss O'Neil. I need to speak to you."** His voice said in a welcoming manner so as to convince her to stay.

She grumbled under her breath,** "Where were you two minutes ago?"** She turned herself around and followed Splinter into the dojo.

As Mikey and Leo looked to each other they merely shrugged. Not knowing what to make of the entire situation.

* * *

Mikey and Leo quickly jumped out of the sewer. Mikey looked rather pleased with himself as he flung his arms behind his head.

**"I can't believe she bought that "Bros night" lie."** He scrunched his face for a moment upon stopping to think. ** "Aw...I feel bad for lying."**

Leo shook his head as he placed the man hole cover back over the sewer.

**"Yea, but if she knew we were going to a Kraang lab you know she'd want to help. As nice as that is we just can't risk her getting caught."**

Mikey sighed, **"Yea you're right."** Whether they were going to speak more was unclear. Regardless the sound of cheap metal hitting a body was unmistakable. Within a moment Mikey and Leo ran around the corner to quickly analyze that it was Raph who had thrown a trash can at Donnie.

**"What was that for?"** Yelled Donnie who was obviously unharmed.

For a moment Raph stood and gritted his teeth. His shoulders were arched up making him slump. Leo knew this to be an obvious sign that Raph was trying to hold back anger. Before Mikey could stop the fight that even started Leo grabbed his youngest brother and pulled away for a moment.

Raph fought with his own words for a moment which resulted in a few hushed grumbles escaping his lips. Finally he angrily breathed out, **"Nothing."** He began to stomp away until Leo decided it was safe to rush in.

**"Hey where are you going?"** Asked Leo in a leader kind of tone.

Raph looked angrily to the ground, but his frown softened a little as he looked to Leo, and then completely defeated as he looked back to the ground, **"I just need a minute...I'll meet you at the lab."**

As Raph pulled away Leos hand slipped from his brother. He was completely dumbstruck at the lack of outburst. He wasn't sure what Raph was angry about but clearly it must be horrible since he wouldn't even bother yelling at the rest of them for no reason.

* * *

The Shellraiser cleanly parked in between two building was almost unnoticeable. The three turtles snuck out from the sun roof and leaped on top of the building.

**"So...do we know what Raphs problem was?"** Asked Mikey in a hushed tone.

Leo shook his head, **"It probably has to do with something that you said."** Though Leos voice was calm and brotherly, anyone could pick up the slight tone he was trying to get across to Mikey.

**"What'd you say to him?"** Asked Donnie.

The two brothers nervously looked to him and then at each other.

**"Uuuum...I may have mentioned that we saw April kiss you about two weeks ago. A-hehe."** Mikeys voice trailed off as he tried to laugh it off. The twitching in Donnies face was un ignorable. He was clearly furious.

**"YOU SAW THAT!?"** He yelled. Leo and Mikey quickly tackled their brother to cover his mouth.

**"Dude calm down! What's the big deal."** Whispered Mikey with a loud tone.

They allowed him to sit back up, but he still didn't look very pleased.

**"Big deal? What's the big deal? You guys! Have you already forgotten about that HUGE fight Raph and I got into a while ago?"** Donnie waited for one of them to answer.

Leo scratched the back of his head amongst the silence. He was trying to figure out why Donnie had even brought that up in THIS conversation **"Yea...but...what does that have to do-"**

Donnie slammed his face into his hands and then quickly looked back up to glare at his brothers,** "What that fight has to do with Raph knowing that April kissed me is that Raphael likes April too!"**

Both Leo and Mikey suddenly looked dumbstruck even as Donnie calmed down and continued,** "There were several more factors for why we battled, but that was a big one. We were basically fighting over her...ugh...it sounds petty when I hear it out loud."**

Mikeys eyes were wide, and Leo couldn't quit staring in shock at what he had just heard. That was quickly replaced with quiet fits of laughter from both of the brothers.

**"Haha! Raph likes April? You know, I had a feeling but...oh man, haha!"** Leo composed himself, but he still had a smile on his face.

**"Guys it's not funny. Raph probably feels really betrayed in a way."** Donnie looked to the ground as concern began to over take his face and body language.

Mikey raised an eyebrow, **"Obviously April likes you more so that means you've kind of won right? What do you care if Raphs feelings get hurt."**

Donnie shook his head,** "April likes us both the same. I can't pretend that she may like me more. The only reason she kissed me was because she probably knew I wanted it and thought that would be the best way to thank me. But Raph probably wouldn't sit still long enough to hear that."**

Both Mikey and Leo realized that Donnie was probably right and the laughter seized. Leo once again took his leader stance,** "Come on. Raphs still not here. Let's just go in there, grab whatever mutagene we can find, and get out."** Donnie and Mikey nodded in agreement and they quickly took off for the vent.

* * *

As Raph made his way across the roof tops he managed to hit just about anything he could get near. Walls of other buildings, chimneys, anything. Finally...he had gone far enough. He knew he needed to stop so he wouldn't be too far behind his brothers. He skidded to a stop and looked down at the dark alley below.

The anger left his face and instead it was replaced by sadness. "**What's Donnie got that I don't?**

He sighed. Why was this bothering so much? He had already come to terms with the fact that he liked April, but he also had accepted that it'd probably never work.

He lifted his hands and fixed his gaze on the green reptilian skin, his lack of two digits on each hand...that was just the problems with his hands. What about the rest of him? It would never work. Even though he felt he could make her happy.

He shook his head and started heading off in the shadows. He needed to catch up with his brothers, and there was no time to dwell on this.

Building to building, shadow to shadow, Raph quickly approached the lab. As he stopped on the building across from the lab. Hiding within the shadows he surveyed the area before him.

No Kraang on the outside...looks like his brothers had already gone in...pretty quiet...but lights were still on so something was still happening inside.

Raph crouched as he decided to watch for another moment to make sure nothing would get in his way or worse, get his brothers caught. He lifted his heels in preparation to leap to the ground alone, but stopped as something quickly went running across the street below straight to the Kraang lab.

A guy?...Wearing a hockey mask and with a duffle bag filled with more than enough useless sports gear.

The masked man pressed himself against the wall as he headed straight for the front door and started typing in the password to get in.

**"What the?"** Raph was dumb founded. Why would someone who knows the password to a Kraang labs front door be sneaking to get in?

Raph curiously waited to see what would happen. The doors flew open, but the boy made no motion. Several Kraang robots came running out, guns at the ready. They knew full well that whatever had tried to open the door was not one of them.

The masked guy hadn't been spotted. He easily snuck behind the horde that had run out past him.

What was he thinking!? That idiot was going to get his brothers caught.

Raph couldn't allow that.

Like a shadow he made his way around the Kraang and to the top of the lab. He looked at the vent his brothers had probably used and snuck in. As he lifted the lid of the vent back over he smirked, **"I'm so good at this."**

* * *

April was still fairly bitter about earlier. As she sat at the kitchen table she let her head rests in her hands. Grumbles escaped her lips every few seconds as she awaited Splinter to turn around from the stove and say something.

Finally she heard him pour his tea into a cup. He turned around and sat across from her still not saying a word as he stared at his tea.

**"Is it...still too hot Master Splinter?"** She asked, slightly confused by his current lack of intimidation.

A thought suddenly struck her. The four brothers each held certain qualities of Splinters.

Leo was a clear leader, just as Master Splinter was.

He enjoyed fun and the little things much like Mikey

He had an eye for figuring things out that others couldn't see like Donnie

and finally, the thought was actually kind of shocking to her. Master Splinter and Raph were more alike than any of the others.

Both completely loyal to their families. However when a situation appears that they didn't know the answer to...they would pull away. Remain tongue tied with their words. Of course Master Splinter would be able to at least make it sound eloquent.

Even though he wasn't their biological father, it was kind of cute in its own way.

Splinter finally stopped playing with the cup in his hands and sighed, **"April...you have been spending much of your time here in the lair ever since we convinced the Kraang you were dead."**

**"Heehee, well yea. It would be really awkward to bump into them now."** She smiled, but Splinter didn't seem to take to well to the joke so she slumped into herself.

**"I've been thinking...you need to train more just in case something does happen. It would be easier for you to move here with us. I am sure your father will understand. You'll be safer down here."**

Aprils eyes grew wide. She just got her father back and now Splinter wanted to take her away from him!? ...She couldn't get to mad. It made sense. **"...Let me think about it okay?"**

Splinter nodded, **"Of course."**

* * *

Raph continued running into obstacle after obstacle. It wasn't hard to track the masked boy down. He left a very obvious trail of destruction, and very unplanned chaos. Who was this idiot and what was he thinking?! Even Raph knew better, and that was saying something.

The Kraang droids were desperately looking for the same person Raph was, but it seemed they were having just as much trouble as he was. He decided to just silently follow them and hope they would lead him to his destination.

Sure enough they ran into the final room of the lab and there was the Hockey masked boy beating the ever loving crap out of a kraang droid with nothing more than a baseball bat. He watched, only slightly amused, but he knew the boy didn't stand a chance. In that moment the Kraang that Raph had followed stepped into the room and began to corner him.

For a moment he watched until the masked man dropped his bat and stuck up his hands as if he was giving up, but in reality he was only reaching to his bag for a replacement bat made of metal, and a crowbar.

Raphael shook his head in annoyance. There was no way that this guy could take out ALL of the Kraang Droids. He decided it was time to step in. He pressed a button on the side of the wall to shut the lab door behind him and leaped directly into the fray. Sais at the ready.

The fight was over fairly quickly, but Raph couldn't help but notice...when he joined the fight he found that the boy and himself worked very well together. As the last Kraang Droid dropped he decided to discard that thought and stared angrily at the boy.

**"Thanks for your help. Not bad."** The boy placed his "weapons" back into his bag,** "So what...are you like...an experiment gone rogue?"**

Raph scrunched his face in disbelievement that the boy he had just helped even asked that. ** "No, I am NOT a failed experiment. I should be kicking your butt! Because of your making yourself OBVIOUS you've put the Kraang on high alert! Now they're gonna find my brothers. And YOU are gonna get out of here."**

The boy placed his hands on his hips, **"Pshht, and what are you gonna do?"**

Raph turned back and glared at the boy, **"I'm going to save my brothers."**

* * *

The sounds of yelling, and metal hitting metal made it very easy for Raph to track down his brothers. The lab was in chaos and Raph even managed to pass a Kraang droid in plain sight because the robot was so frazzled.

He merely opened the door to one of the labs. About 20 droids, nothing out of the ordinary for the Brothers to handle all together. Sure enough, there were his brothers, completely surrounded.

**"RAPH!"** They all yelled excitedly as the Kraang droids turned their attention to him.

Lunging at the Kraang a typical battle was re-started. This was a no problem fight. In fact it was almost boring. The brothers just went through the motions as they easily took down their enemies, but that's just it-...they weren't paying attention.

They didn't notice more kraang droids enter the room with one of their giant laser guns.

**" ...Oh boy."** Donnie managed to get out before the laser fired off at them.

Leo threw himself into his purple clad brother to knock him out of the way.** "PAY ATTENTION DONNIE!"** Yelled Leo out of concern.

**"Uh, guys."** The laser had managed to separate the brothers, two to each side of the room. Leo had dropped his swords in order to save Donnie, Mikeys nunchucks were currently tied around two Kraang Droids laying on the floor, some use Donnie was with just a wooden staff, leaving Raph with his sais.

**"Good, now it's a fair fight! Bring it Kraang!"** Said Raph cockily smiling. That is until something slithered behind the Kraang droids at the door. He only caught a glimpse of it. The Kraang weren't moving or attacking and that only made Raphs heart sink. He had a feeling that THIS was why Donnie wanted to come break into this lab tonight...

The shadow stopped slithering and began to walk on all fours. It's jaw was long. With unorganized sharp teeth coming out every end. The creature had glowing red eyes. And almost looked like a giant wolf that may have appeared out of fantasy.

The monster gave a low growl and leaped directly for Raph, being that he was the only one with weapons still and posed the highest threat. The creature of course, went directly to Raphs already wounded arm. His blood began to spill over the creatures teeth as he gritted his teeth to bare the pain. He lifted a sai and started stabbing the creature but it didn't seem to have any effect. The wolf's jaw would not unclench and the other brothers were helpless to assist. Since they were trying to avoid the lasers from the Kraangs guns coming every which way as they desperately searched for a vent or something in the room to no avail.

No one was more determined to get to Raph than Donnie was at that moment. He continued to eye his brother who had started to fall to his knees from the pain of bite. That wolf had Raph and he was not letting go. Much like how a real animal would kill its prey.

Raph was still stabbing the wolf but it seemed impossible to pierce the things skin. He then noticed that the beast had fur but...it wasn't growing out of the animals skin. It was growing out of the thick heavy armour of bone plates that covered the beast.

_"Come on COME ON!"_ Yelled Raph internally. Wanting some part of his weapon to get through. I didn't seem like brute force was going to work this time.

**"Looks like I'm going to save your brothers pal. Nobody messes with my red buddy."**

All fighting suddenly ceased. Other than the wolf still hadn't let go of Raph. Everyone turned their attention to a tall boy standing behind every Kraang Droid.

**"Move a-side."** Said the voice coolly as he instantly began to beat Kraang droids out of his path with nothing but a baseball bat.

**"You've gotta be kidding me." **Said Donnie, extremely confused as to why the boys attempts of clearing the Kraang with nothing more than a wooden bat was proving successful.

WIth in a matter of moments the lasers and gun fire stopped. Each boy ran to his respective weapon and began to aid the boy fighting the Kraang. Except for Donnie. He ran directly for Raph.

The wolf growled at Donnies presence but still wouldn't let him go.

Donnie allowed the blade hidden with his staff to come out and he viciously swung over the beasts neck to slice him. Of course. Donnie quickly then discovered the bone armour. It tore his staff in half. **"OH COME ON!"** Yelled Donnie angrily.

**"Don't worry purple guy. I got this."** Said the masked boy as he walked up behind the whole situation. **"This thing isn't gonna turn around if I just touch him right?"**

Donnie quickly stuttered out the answer, not completely able to understand the boys calmness in the situation, **"He'll only let go once its prey is dead, or if he is getting attacked. Not just from you touching him."**

**"Perfect."** Said the boy as he placed his hand over the wolves tail. The beast eyed Casey, but still didn't release Raph who was now starting to fade in and out of consciousness. **"All right boy, stay-"**

Donnie watched disgusted and in horror as the hockey masked boy turned his bat around, and then proceeded to violently shove his bat directly up the wolfs...well...a place that was really meant more so for an exit.

That was enough to get the wolf to yelp and release Raph who immediately fell to the floor.

The boy through his bat to the ground, no longer interested in using it after it had been used for a more...gross reason. **"Yea, I'd have the same reaction too."**

As the wolf came running up he slid a cricket paddle out of his bag and waited as the wolf charged him,** "Come on...come on..."** As soon as the wolf made a lung the masked man swung the flat side of his paddle directly on the side of the creatures face.

A yelp escaped the wolf as it then went crashing through the remaining Kraang droids with its tail between its legs.

**"Aw, he's just a big kitty when you train 'em correctly."** Laughed the boy as he placed his paddle back in his bag. Suddenly he doubled over in pain from the stretch.

Donnies gaze quickly went from Raph to the boy, **"What's wrong!?"**

The boy shook his head and waved his hand as he started sitting on the ground.

As Donnie quickly taped up Raphs arm Leo helped him stand up, and Donnie and Mikey went running over to the boy. Donnie placed his hand on the boys back and realized that his jacket was sticky. He slowly peeled his jacket off so he could see why.

**"EW!"** Yelped Mikey.

Blood was dripping down his shoulder blade. Donnies eyes suddenly flashed with shock, **"He got shot by one of the Kraang. The adrenaline must have numbed the pain until now!" **

As Raph stood up on his own he groaned,** "What kind of crazy pills do you need to take to get that much adrenaline?"**

Mikey looked at the boy, **"What do we do? We can't stay here. I hear them coming."**

**"We can't just leave him here."** Ususally...this was something Donnie would say. Everyone was in a bit of shock to find out that it had actually been Raph to share the more caring tones.

Leo nodded, **"He's right. Grab him and let's go."**

Donnie lifted up the boy by his shoulders as Raph grabbed the back of his legs and off they ran.

They didn't notice the snarling wolf staring at them through the shadows.

* * *

**"Stay with us bud. We're almost there."** Said Raph nervously to the obviously unconscious body he held with Donnie.

The echo of them running through sewers came to the lair. Both Splinter and April jumped up from where they were sitting upon hearing the noise. They shared a look and went running to the entrance of the lair, prepared to see something horrible.

**"OPEN MY LAB DOOR!"** The boys were still not in view, but April skid to a stop as she turned around and ran back to open the lab door without hesitation.

Just as she finished the boys came running in. Mikey and Leo stopped beside Splinter while Raph and Donnie carried their new "friend?" into the lab.

Raph nervously set his "friend" on one of the table as Donnie cleared it.

**"April! I need you!"** Yelled Donnie as he started going to one of his first aid kits. She came running in, finally grabbing onto the reality of what was happening.** "Take off his shirt and if he's losing any blood put pressure on it!"**

April did as she was told. She ran to the unconscious boy as Raph sat him up and she pulled off his jacket. The shirt was impossible to take off as it clung to the boy with sweat and blood. Raph decided to just pull out his sai and tear through it. Raph lifted the boys shoulder off the table so April could apply the pressure with a cloth.

Donnie came running over and injected the boy with something. His breathing almost instantly started to go to what a normal human should sound like and Donnie allowed Raph to set the boy back down.

**"Can't imagine he can breath too well with that mask on."** Donnie pointed out. April lifted her hands to take it off of the boy who she thought was unconscious. She was suddenly jerked as she touched the mask.

It was in perfect unison. The boy tightly grabbed her wrist so she couldn't take off his mask. Raph had his sai and Donnie had a small concealable knife pointed at the boys neck so fast no one had even seen them draw their weapons.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa."** Said the boy in a daze as he sat up slow enough to make Donnie and Raph lose their edge. They still eyed his every movement wearily. Especially since he hadn't let go of Aprils wrist. ** "What's YOUR name!?"** Without any hesitation the boy flipped his mask onto the top of his head. His eyes met hers and she felt her heart jump a little.

**"A...Ap-"**

**"None of your business."** Growled Donnie.

Raph crossed his arms and scowled as the boy released April from his grasp,** "Okay, I saved you and you saved us, and now we've saved you again. You owe us now. Who are you and what were you doing in the Kraang lab?"** Demanded Raph in his usual angry tone.

The boy turned around and smiled at Raph,** "Fair enough. My name's Casey Jones. One of those robot freaks was wearin' a skin suit and came into one of da shops. Roughed up some old lady, so I decided to get back what he stole for 'er."**

**"So..."** Casey turned his attention back to a confused Donnie,** "You don't know anything about the Kraang...you were just trying to help a lady?"**

**"Yea. But now that I realize there's more goin' on, figure I'll just keep bashin' 'em til I figure out why they're giant brains. Those weird-os ain't natural, and I intend to deal with them."**

**"Seems a bit prejudice when you put it like that."** Said Donnie, completely unamused with Caseys intentions.

**"Let me guess. You're one of their mutant experiments like that wolf gone wrong am I right?"** Added Casey. Raph thought he was gonna jump him but Donnie shot him a quick glare.

**"You could say that."** Added Donnie wearily.

**"All right, that's fair. You don't gotta explain it ta me. Thanks for the help."** Raphs guard went completely down at how uncaring Casey was to the situation. Easily brushing off the seriousness of the situation kind of perked Raphs interest.

**"I think I like this guy."** Smirked Raph

Casey smiled at Raph,** "Yea, you're cool too."** He then turned his face to Aprils and leaned in. The moments tension was so...tense, that April didn't even notice Donnies hand on her shoulder digging into her skin out of his over protectiveness. **"But you're REALLY cool. Come on, tell me your name!"** He asked happily.

April didn't know what to do. Obviously Donnie didn't want her sharing that with Casey, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. Even Raph liked him. Which was difficult, because Raph hardly liked anybody.

**"Come on. I'll take you home."** Said Donnie angrily as he protectively wrapped his arm around her to turn her away. Neither one of them took their eyes off Casey. For different reasons of course.

**"I could take her home! What do ya say babe? Promise I'll get you there safe!"** Said Casey widely smiling.

**"...Babe?"** Said April as her voice finally showed the slightest hint of anger.

Casey was now confused, **"Um...yes?"**

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him which only made Donnie smile. ** "I don't care who you think you are or what you're entitled to say, Casey Jones, but only certain people can call me that, and you are NOT on that list!"**

Donnie let go of her to continue her rant. Which Raph was trying to hold back his laughter. He liked this Casey guy, but watching April get all bent out of shape about him calling her babe was kind of cute. Casey was definitely gettin' it laid into him.

**"Besides. I don't need ANYONE to take me home. That's because I'm already home."** She folded her arms angrily. Donnies jaw dropped, and Raphs eyes grew wide. Outside of the door Leo and Mikey had a very similar expression, but Splinter could only chuckle.

Expecting Casey to be put in his place April continued to glare at him, but instead he just smiled,** "Well at least I know where tah find ya."**

April suddenly got so angry she couldn't muster anything but a few grumbles. She stormed out of the lab leaving the brothers speechless and Casey very proud of himself.

* * *

The moon was hardly able to shine on the two shadow masters that crept along the roofs.

For awhile Raph wondered where Casey was taking him. The streets began to look...well...crummier, and dirty. It looked more and more like where the Purple Dragons should have their sleazy hideouts. Sure enough there were spray painted symbols on almost every wall claiming it as Purple Dragon country.

They finally stopped on a very run down apartment building. Roaches and rats scurried past their feet as they stopped.

**"Not as nice as yer sewers. But it's home."** Smiled Casey proudly as he took off his mask, and placed it on his head. He suddenly cringed in pain as he grabbed his wrapped shoulder.

**"Stop moving it around so much. You were shot, not punched. It's gonna hurt for awhile."** Raph folded his arms as he looked over this...lovely...part of the city. **"So...why are you showing me where you live?"** Asked Raph who genuinely looked curious. Casey flashed him a smile that seemed friendly as opposed to his thuggish waves he had been giving off all night.

**"You showed me yours. I assume that bein' mutants an' all you don't usually trust people tah come by. If ya hadn't brought me down there I might have bled to much to be saved, ya know? I figure this is a sign of friendship."**

Raph chuckled as he touched his re-wrapped arm,** "Kinda thought we were friends after you shoved a stick up a mutants ass to save me."**

They both shared a laugh. After a moment the night air grew silent as the sun began to rise.** " ...I gotta get home. Can't be out for obvious reasons."** Said Raph almost sadly. He stood up and began to turn away.

"So...we never gonna hang out again?" Asked Casey as he stood up and headed to the other edge of the apartments so he could climb down to his window.

Raph turned his head, **"What makes you say that?"**

Casey shrugged, **"That rat guy seemed a little pissed off that you had me down there."**

**"He's just worried about us. But after he kicks our butts in training tomorrow he'll just be glad that we found a friend that'll keep our secret...you'll...keep our secret won't you?"** Raphs fingers nervously twitched as he debated going for his sais. A hasty thought, but he wasn't willing to take chances.

Casey only shook his head, **"Yeah. I like you guys. And the other kinds of friends you pick. Both female and monster alien robots. This'll keep things interesting."**

Both he and Raph let out a laugh. **"Look. I'll come by tomorrow and you can show me a cool trick on those sais of yours, and in return I'll let you play my X Box."**

Raph smiled but he was thinking _What the hells an X Box?_

**"My names Raphael. But...everyone just calls me Raph."**

Casey smiled, feeling like their friendship had now been sealed. The two shared a playful salute and Raph leaped off the roof heading home.

* * *

It was still early. Very early. But for the boys it had been kind of an exciting night. It had been hard to sleep. Even still the four had stayed in their room after getting April settles on the couch temporarily.

After a while the brothers had all fallen asleep. Except Donatello. How could he? Knowing that the girl of his dreams was just outside his door. He desperately tried to come up with some excuse to go out and see her. Even if he hadn't been caught going out to her he still wanted an excuse. He tightened his eyes shut and pulled his arms out from behind his head. Lifted his mask off its spot on his bed and tied it around his eyes.

Silently and carefully he made his way out of their room and leaped down to the main room of the lair without a sound. As he stood up he could already see down into the couch. There sat the pile of pillows and blankets, but no April.

Surprisingly, Donnie didn't automatically assume the worst even though he could not sense her in the lair. He sighed almost disappointed. Maybe she had decided to go home after all. He wished that she would have waited for him to take her. Suddenly the soft echo of metal dropping filled the silence. It was very far away so Donnie assumed that it was a worker or something. That didn't worry him. He had set up plenty of ways to keep a human out of their lair long ago.

The metal clinked again. He found himself a tad curious and decided to investigate the sound.

It was a short walk for him before he had to assume that whatever was making the sound could possibly be just around the corner. He softly melted into the shadows and continued on. As he finally turned the corner he saw the girl of his dream bruised and heavily breathing as she sat against the wall. One of Leos practice swords laid next to her.

Donnie knew that she couldn't doing any real damage with it but she could hurt herself. He assumed the sword would easily link up with the new bruises developing on her arm and leg.

He leapt down next to her and she jumped a little. Once she realized it was him she started breathing again and she used the wall to help support herself up.

**"D-Donnie-"**

**"What are you doing? This weapon may just be a practice weapon, but you could still hurt yourself if you don't know what to do with it."**

April shook her head,** "I was only practicing what Leo had already shown me. I promise."** She grabbed her side slowly hoping that Donnie wouldn't notice. Of course the overly attentive turtle did. Without thinking he grabbed her to help her slide down the wall more carefully. She tried to push his arm off her side after she was safely on the ground but he was too strong. He lifted up her shirt just enough to see the bruise developing on her side.

He lowered it back down and raised his head enough to meet her eyes. She looked scared. As if she were going to be scolded, and he looked away.

**"...I may have made Leo show me moves I wasn't ready for..."** She admitted reluctantly.

**"Why did you want to train with these anyway? What's wrong with your weapon?"** He asked as he pushed the practice sword away from her so she couldn't even think about picking it up.

**"...It's that idiot Casey..."**

Donnies heart leapt at the mere mention of his name and began to sink into his stomach. He didn't want Casey on her mind in any form. ** "Wh-what about him?"**

**"When I looked in his bag after I stormed out of the lab I saw that he had so many objects he could use as weapons. It's dumb but I want to be multi-skilled you know?" **She almost looked a little sad as she pulled her knees into herself.

Donnie gave a small chuckle,** "April, Casey isn't multi-skilled. He just swings like a mad man with no plan. I watched his form while he fought. There was none. It was like giving a more in shape Pulverizer a weapon. I promise. If you two were in a fight you would win, and I'm not just saying that."**

April thought about what he was saying for a moment and then smiled at him the same way she had that first night he met her. He blushed as he pulled his hand away from her side. He hadn't realized it had been there the whole time.

He had been so worried about her that he hadn't even thought that his hand had been on her bare skin until now. It sent his stomach into a whirl pool.

**"Donnie...thank you for coming to check on me."** She smiled at him which sent him into another whirl pool.

**"Come on. Let's go back."** He stood up and lifted the sword. Hooking it to his belt. He started to walk back but stopped as he noticed that April wasn't getting up.** "April?"**

She turned her head and weakly smiled at him. He finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes, she was tired and she had probably been working muscles she had never used before. **"You go ahead. I'll catch up."**

He stood for a moment. He wasn't sure if he did this out of desire or because he genuinely wanted to help her, but he came back to her and lifted her off the ground like a Princess. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck even though she had been surprised by her sudden elevation. **"I can walk."**

**"I know you can, babe."** He wasn't really going to give her much to retort with.

They both laughed at Donnies clear mockery of Casey from earlier and she playfully slapped him. Knowing the battle was lost she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her hair brushing up against him made his head spin. Though he touched her clothed back with one hand his left hand remained under her legs...her bare legs. The feeling of her skin was so soft to the touch Donnie thought he was going to lose his mind. Luckily they reached the lair before that happened and he gently set her on the couch. **"G-...Good night, April."**

As always he wanted to say more. But he would become tongue tied. Luckily simple sentences like this came out much more naturally than they used to.

April was having just as difficult a time as he was. She wanted one of the brothers to stay with her. She felt safe in the lair, she had never been afraid of the dark at night, but now without her Aunt just the next door over she felt...alone? Yes, that was it, alone. She wanted to reach for Donnie. Have him just come sit with her until she fell asleep. But she felt as though that would be selfish. So she pulled her hand back.

Donnie walked into the dojo and put the practice sword away. The smell of her lavender perfume still covered him from when he had just lifted her up. It made his mind go fuzzy. He didn't particularly like the smell of Lavender. But it reminded him of her and that was all he cared about. He let his mind wander back to the feel of her bare skin in his hand. Bruised, but soft. Almost like her lips. He had tried very hard to not let his mind wander back to the kiss they had shared only a few weeks prior. He hated thinking about something he knew he'd never get again.

Alas, he was a boy, and it couldn't be helped. He felt her hands brush his cheeks and felt her just as nervous as he was. Her shaking lips pressed up flat against his. Even that had been enough for him, but she wasn't finished, "thanking him" as she liked to put it. He wasn't sure who initiated what but after a moment he felt their lips pry open together and her tongue clumsily brushed his. He had always understood that it was supposed to feel nice, but he didn't think it would feel like that. It made his mind stupid as his hands slowly grazed up her arms not wanting her to be able to pull away. That kiss lasted only moments before she pulled away. They had never spoken of it again, and everything was like normal. Still..whenever he thought about it he would start out excited and then become sad...he wanted something he knew he couldn't have again.

He couldn't step out of the dojo. He wanted to throw himself onto the couch next to her. Wait until she fell asleep so he could see her relaxed. He felt like a creeper, and that embarrassed him enough to close the door of the dojo and he decided to stay in there the rest of the morning until training would actually start.

One thing could not leave Donnies mind from day to day no matter how much he ignored it...but ever since Casey had come into their lives...Donnie could feel April slipping away.

* * *

_And that's Casey Jones. How we met him and how he creeped his way into our lives. April was popular at her school for the wrong reasons...she didn't have many friends, and certainly no men would give her the time of day. Having someone like Casey around who seemed a little...mysterious...if that's the right word for it...was probably very...interesting to her...that isn't the word...her best friends were my brothers and I...her life was far from normal...many people wanted a crazy adventure like this but in reality wouldn't really be able to handle it...she DIDN'T want this crazy life and yet she was probably the only one strong enough to deal with it. _

_Having someone more like...that could...in a way...relate to her...was probably good for her. Even a strong girl like April needed someone to lean on...so why not Casey?_

_I'm willing to give up my happiness...and melt back into the shadows if that means she'll go back her "normal" life. My life was already hard...so I don't mind it staying that way...I guess..._

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, this is like...an introduction chapter to Casey Jones. Obviously since the title was "Enter Casey Jones". Don't worry. For everyone that's here to see some DonniexApril you'll get it. :] We're just entering the conflict. (For all the Casey Jones fans, don't worry. I'm not hating on him. I like Casey too.)**

**See all you readers in two weeks for chapter 2! Or for all of you who also read "Burn Image" I'll see you NEXT week!**

**(Check out my tumblr and deviant art for all kinds of updates, sneak peeks and specials. Links on my profile)**


End file.
